Hopeless Faith
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is only so much can be done before reaching at a wits end. In this case for Moses it is after seeing all the Hebrews facing pain and suffering than a drunken Ramses. Coming a few months back with news that change his life Moses is uncertain what his fate will be.


**Another Poe work that seem a bit darker but not as dark as a few I did before. This will feature a couple ocs that been mention in a few other works**

 **Disclaimer: PoE belongs to DreamWorks. Author just owns the plot and original characters featured.**

Hopeless Faith

Summary: There is only so much can be done before reaching at a wits end. In this case for Moses it is after seeing all the Hebrews facing pain and suffering than a drunken Ramses. Coming a few months back with news that change his life Moses is uncertain what his fate will be.

Warnings: Au, language, harsh/Cold Ramses, ocs, and mpreg

* * *

The smell of blood and sweat under the smoldering heat of the sun's rays bothers Moses's scent of smell. Stomach churning as other scents of food filters within causes him to take a quick walk to the distance bushes near the river finally puking out the contents in his stomach. Tears rolls down his stomach. This strange illness is getting worse.

Moses trembles a little feeling fatigue. Memories of Ramses's hot and cold attitude towards him while he taken him several times in the horse coral or the farthest stables from within the palace in hearing reach while always stating not to reveal their relationship if it could be call even that.. This last time its worse. Moses had more bruises that he found it hard to make any excuses.

Around him the slaves continue their work. The sight causes his heart to ache. The feeling of kinship keeps coming back and forth in him. It is as if he should be there helping not on the sideline having to act he's superior than them. Clenching his hands into fists, Moses comes to a decision. He has to leave. It's getting harder to hold back the angry words each dinner after keeping an eye on the work of the new work that is Pharaoh Seti's legacy.

Maybe a few months should do. Hopefully his mother will understand his plight. This is something he has to do. With that thought in mind, he runs back to the royal stables near the gardens where his mother loves to tend to during moments of peace. Heart pounding in his chest and blood pounding in his ears, Moses gets closer with each step. A hint of hopeless faith stirs deep within his heart just feeble and need a spark to ablaze it.

Moses skids to a stop quickly upon the sight of a daunting figure that his older brother. Ramses has his folded arms over his muscular chest gazing blankly at him. He tries to settle his racing heart with a tiny smile only to receive a glare.

"Why aren't you at your post, Moses?" The deep gravel growl vibrates through Ramses's throat sending tiny tremors tinkling of lust and fear down his spine.

It's oblivious that Ramses is angry about something. With him in this mood there be higher consequences of soreness and bruises. Ducking his chin a little to hope it will appease Ramses

"I want to see Mother and give the findings of the slaves are hard at work but some need medicine and breaks," Moses replies lifting his eyes to stare into dark cold ones that reminds him so much of the Pharaoh.

"They aren't working hard enough than," Ramses comments walking a few steps forward pushing Moses back until he hits the wall nearby.

Bending his head a little he licks the tip of Moses's earlobe feeling the hint of shiver.

"Already responsive, dear **Brother** ," He snarls icily stressing out the word brother, "Much like a concubine train to be."

"What?" Moses stammers eyes widen more.

Arms slam either side of his head while blazing eyes stares down at him. A firm leg goes in between his thighs. Heated breath tickles his upper lip. The smell of musk and light sweat mix in with something that's just Ramses leaves his head spinning.

"Such interesting news my father told me," Ramses hisses which Moses didn't miss when the other said his father.

"Do you mean our father?" Moses whimpers, feeling more of afraid of his elder brother.

"Ramses move away from Moses," a female voice orders from behind Ramses.

Ramses snarls with his eyes narrow into slits. He turns to look at his mother who returns his look with one of disappointment and rage intermix.

"So it's true mother. He's one of them." Ramses snarls coldly feeling betray by his own flesh and blood while Moses stares back and forth.

"Leave Ramses," Tuya orders once more with a finalize tone in her voice, moving closer not even fearing her son's temper.

"Whatever," Ramses hisses storming off while Tuya shakes her head sadly.

"Mother?"

"I believe it's time for you to know the truth," Tuya begins, her light brown eyes wet with tears. "Remember I love you as my son, Moses."

Moses nods.

"The truth is you are of Hebrew blood. I found you in the river floating in a reed basket. Upon the first moment I laid my eyes on you I fell in love. You had the sweetest little smile and such innocence."

Moses stares at the ground taking it in. Feeling hurt and at parts peace goes through him. There been times he feels unlike his family. He glances up moving towards Tuya and hugs her.

"You'll always be my mama," Moses chokes feeling his mother tighten her arms around him and press a kiss to his head. "I can't stay."

"I know," Tuya answers softly. "You can go to one of my own smaller estates up north if need time away."

"Thank you," Moses whimpers giving one last hug before removing himself from his mother's arms and leaving his home for a small time.

* * *

-Couple Months later-

Upon reaching Tuya's estate near a beautiful oasis and hunting grounds, Moses meet some interesting people, a guard Rashid who been a wonderful tour guide. Along with the supposedly missing daughter of Tuya, Raziya who taken a liking to Moses and treat him wonderfully. More surprising is the fact it turn out the strange illness he has been due to the fact he's pregnant and who the father is someone Moses doesn't want to face. He's already lost a bit of hope and any more would be hopeless to do so.

He has to talk with his mother to get some idea for help since according to the healer he's approximately around three to four months pregnant. That's not including the fact he stop seeing Pharaoh Seti as his father but a harsh asshole who probably wants him dead. It was due to some of these fears along face Ramses again that Moses sent a messenger to deliver a letter to speak with his mother when he comes for a small visit.

Finally arriving after a few weeks on horseback mindful of the small bulge forming, Moses is nervous. He keeps the long tunic and cloak wrap around him. He's not embarrass where his child is growing but those around would kill him for being an abomination especially when word reaches Seti who would have an opportunity to sell him for carrying other ambassadors and missionaries' children.

"Moses," Tuya calls coming into his sight.

"Mother," Moses replies getting off his horse feeling a little dizzy and hungry but very happy.

Tuya hugs her little boy missing him dearly along with her daughter. To her shock she notices the slight weight he gain and the pudgy belly forming. Her eyes widen looking at him carefully.

"Surprise," He sobs, tears forming and fall in little streams.

"Oh my little boy," Tuya coos tightening her arms around him. "Congratulations. How far along my desert prince?"

"Three to four months," Moses whimpers happy to be in his mother's arms again. "Mom…what can I do? Seti won't expect this! Not with Ramses to take the throne either."

"Have faith my son," Tuya encourages already trying to think what to be done before frowning. "You may have to wed someone…"

"Not Ramses. He won't allow it," Moses begs fear in his brown eyes breaking Tuya's heart.

Tuya nods pulling her son in her arms. She starts murmuring under her breath to help calm her son. She may have to go contact one of her own family out deep within the desert where she comes from. There has to be a way to protect her son to the best of her abilities. Ramses she already guess that he must be this child's father. He's not ready or even willing for such a responsibility. He change too much and became almost a carbon copy of her husband in his harsh and arrogant ways.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
